Justice
by mariabosco
Summary: Post "For Gedda". After Warrick is shot in an alley he survives but he can t remember his shooter and the shooter is in the wind. The CSI team must find out the truth before something terrible happens again. Yo!Bling of course! GSR too! R and R! enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**-Post "For Gedda". I DON`T OWN ANYTHING!!**

**-Please read and review :D ENJOY!!**

**---------------------------------------------------**

Catherine never imagined the day would end up like this. I mean, yeah, it had been a hell of a day but they all got through it, together. They had saved Warrick from jail time and after that they went to have breakfast in a horrible dinner. But the important thing was that they were all together and Warrick was okay. She left the dinner with a smile on her face convinced that it was going to stay that way. Until she received a call from Grissom. Now she was driving like a maniac towards the hospital, tears streaming down her face thinking she couldn't lose the man she loved.

She cut the engine and run inside the ER waiting room. There sat Grissom with a distant look on his face. Nick approached her from behind and touched her arm. She turned around and they wrapped each other in a hug .Grissom snapped out of his thoughts as he heard both of his friends softly sobbing. He stood up and gave Cath a hug. In that moment Greg entered the room "How is he?" he asked softly. "We don't know. He´s in surgery. But is not good Greggo, he was shot twice: one in the neck and another one in the chest." Greg simply nodded and took a seat next to Catherine and placed his arm around her shoulders. She smiled sadly at him and leaned against him placing her head in his shoulder.

Ecklie had come to inform the team about the investigation. The evidence was pointing at Pritchard. The gun that was from one of his past arrests and Mckeen description.

Three hours passed and they hadn't heard anything yet. Catherine was on the phone with Lindsay explaining what had happened. Greg, Grissom and Nick were sitting sipping their coffees when the doctor entered the room. "Family and friends of ?" he asked and they all stood up. "I need to go honey. I love you. Be good for grandma" Catherine said quickly and hung up. She moved to stand next to Nick and he placed his hand in the small of her back showing support.

"How is he doing doctor?" Grissom asked. "Well he made it through the surgery. We were able to repair the artery because the bullet did not went through it, just razed it". They all smiled and sighed in relief. Catherine couldn't believe it. He was alive, her Warrick was alive

"But he´s still in critical condition. We need to see if he makes it through the night. But don't worry is a really strong man."

They all nodded. "Can we see him?" asked Greg. "Of course. But one at a time. And only 5 minutes each. He needs his rest. I have to warn you. He´s going to have a lot of tubes sticking out of his body and he´s pretty sedated."

"Okay, thank you doctor". Nick said. The doctor nodded and left the room.

"Catherine, you go first and we'll go after you." Grissom said. Catherine nodded and headed down the hall and into Warrick´s room. She hesitated before opening the door. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "_I can do this. Come on Catherine, you need to be strong for him."_ She told herself and entered the room. Her eyes immediately welled up at the sight of him laying there with all the tubes and beeping machines. She sat down next to his bed and took a hold of his hand. "Oh Rick" she whispered. " I was so scared…You're going to be okay, you have to. The doctor said that they were able to repair the artery but you need to get through the night yet" Catherine sniffed fighting back the tears "You have to be okay. I need you Warrick. I can't imagine living without you…I love you Warrick. And I promise that if you survive I'm gonna tell you this everyday. Because I want to be with you…" now she had started to cry uncontrollably sobbing, her whole body shaking with sobs. "I love you" she whispered again and kissed his hand. She laid her head on his arm and closed her eyes.

A knock on the door pulled her back to reality. Greg stepped inside "Cath… Pritchard it's not our guy…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!! I'm sorry it took me forever to update but I'm having trouble with my computer! Grrr I hate it! Anyway hope you like this chapter!**

**- Thanks to everyone that reviewed!! Especial Thanks to Kat (lostladyknight) who helped me with my inspiration! You rock girl!!! THANKS A LOT!!**

"What the hell is going on? I thought McKeen had placed him at the scene" Catherine said confused looking around the hospital's waiting room to her colleagues.

"Exactly. McKeen placed him there. And he was the first one at the scene" Said Nick. And the first witness…" Grissom said looking at Cath. "It's the first suspect" She finished

"Well, when I went to tell Warrick that he had been framed, he said that there was no way a street cop like Pritchard could take someone like Gedda down. He said it must have been someone that was higher up in the food chain" Grissom stated.

"If Mckeen saw the interrogation tape or was behind the glass…" Greg said

"He would try to make sure that Warrick will keep his mouth shut…Oh my God…" Catherine said bringing her hand to her mouth, letting everything sink in. She couldn't believe it.

"Exactly. Okay you guys, we need to be very careful. If Mckeen finds out we're after him it's not gonna be good for any of us. We have to make him think that we're sure that Pritchard did it and that we have all the evidence pointing towards him, that way Mckeen will put down his guard and we can catch him" Brass said.

"We should head back to the lab. Cath you stay with Warrick and call us if there's any change in his condition. We'll keep you posted as well" Grissom said. Catherine nodded.

"How is it going Archie?" Nick asked thought the phone. "You are right behind him Nick. Keep going" Archie responded.

"The green are Nick and Brass?" Greg asked. Grissom and Archie nodded. They kept watching the screen and all of a sudden Mckeen`s GPS showed that he had come to a stop.

"What the hell…" Said Archie. "What is it?" Nick asked concerned

"Nick, either Mckeen threw his phone or he stopped but you should be right over him" Grissom said.

Brass and Nick got out of the car and headed to Mckeen`s car that had flipped. Inside they found Pritchard dead but not the sheriff. They started to search the area along with other cops and with Griss and Greg that had arrived to help. Two hours later there were no signs of Mckeen around and they started a wider search.

Catherine sat next to Warrick`s hospital bed, holding his hand. She looked at him and sighed. She couldn't bare the thought of loosing him. A vibe in her pocket snapped her to reality and she reached for her phone. "Willows" she answered. "Cath, it's Gil. The sheriff is on the wind. We found Pritchard dead but no signs of Mckeen" Grissom hated to give this news to her. "Son of a bitch" she cursed under her breath. "Ok Gil. Everything is the same here with `Rick. I'll stay with him till visit hours are over and then I'll head over there to help" she said. "No Cath, you should get some rest afterwards. Stay with Warrick and then go home and…" she cut him off "No way. I'm helping to find this jerk" she said determinedly. Grissom let out a slight chuckle. That sounded like the Catherine he knew. "Okay. See ya later then. Call if anything happens?" He said giving in. "Sure Gil. See ya" she said and hung up.

All of a sudden she felt something squeeze her hand. She looked at Warrick and leaned closer toward him. "Warrick?" she asked. "Rick? You awake?" she asked again more urgently.

He slowly opened his eyes and blinked twice. His green emerald eyes stared into her blue ones and she smiled. "Cath…" he said. His voice rough and forced.

"Oh thank God!" she said smiling and kissed him on the cheek. Her eyes tearing up. He smiled slightly at her eagerness. "What happened?" he asked confused, coughing because of his dry throat. "I'll fill you in later okay? Right now all that matters is that you're okay. I'll call a nurse. I'll be right back. I'm so happy you're okay!" She said kissing his cheek again and heading out of the room to find a nurse. Warrick smiled as he watched her turn away. He attempted to move but the pain that shocked through his body made him stay in place. He tried to remember what happened. Why was she lying in a hospital bed? The last thing he remembered was walking toward his car after breakfast with the team at the dinner. After that it was all a blur…

Grissom was walking through the halls of Las Vegas crime lab. Nick , Greg and Hodges were running some evidence they had found in the area where Mckenn had the car accident.

He opened the door of his office and saw someone looking at on of the pictures of the team that he had on his desk. "Sara?" he asked confused. The brunette turned around and smiled at him. "Hey Gil"….

***** Please review!!! It makes me happy hehe. Promise the next chapter won't take so long. My computer is working better heeh.*****


	3. Chapter 3

Grisssom couldn't believe his eyes. She was there. His Sara was there. He walked toward her and they wrapped each other in a tight hug. "I got the first flight out as soon as I heard about Warrick" she said teary eyed. Grissom nodded and tighten his grip around her body. They stepped apart and stared into each others eyes. "I missed you" he said. She smiled. "I missed you too" she whispered putting a hand in his face. Grissom closed the gap between them and kissed her with all he had. She kissed him back putting all the desire of the past months in that kiss. When air became necessary they pulled away but still wrapped into each other. "How is Warrick?" she asked. "Well Catherine is with him and she'll call if there's any change. Right now he's still asleep. But he made it thought the night so he should be okay" he said. "Thank God" Sara whispered. As if on cue Grissom`s cell rang. He looked at the caller I.D, it was Catherine. "Catherine" he said. "Gil! He's awake. Warrick is awake! He's gonna be fine!" she said eagerly. Jumping up and down like a kid. Grissom sighed in relief. "That's great! I'll come down right now. And I'm taking a little surprise with me" he said looking at Sara and she smiled. "Okay great! See ya then" Catherine said and hung up.

"He's awake" Grissom said. Sara hugged him and tears of joy burned in her eyes. "Let's go" she said.

They got into his SUV and drove to the hospital.

Catherine sat next to Warrick talking and smiling all the time. She was so glad he was ok. "I'm so happy you're okay" she said grabbing his hand. "I thought I lost you…"she whispered, tears shining in her eyes as she refused to look at him in the eye. "Hey. None of that okay?" he said. She just nodded but still refused to look at him. "Cath…look at me" He said. When she didn't he lifted her chin lightly and their eyes meet and of course sparks flied. "You'll never loose me. I'll always be here" he said sincerely and squeezed her hand. She smiled and squeezed his back She opened her mouth to say something but there was a knock on the door.

Grissom stepped in and they let go of each others hands. "Warrick! I'm glad you're okay. How are you feeling" Grissom asked doing something that was unlike him: grinning. Warrick smiled back. "Thanks Griss. I'm feeling a little sore. But I'll live" he said. "That's great!" Grissom replied. Catherine sat there looking at Grissom with a shocked look on her face. Grissom looked at her. "What?" he asked. "Grissom are you feeling okay?" she asked confused. "Of course! Why?" Griss said being now confused himself. "You're grinning!!! That's not a Grissom-like gesture!" Catherine said laughing. Warrick burst out laughing too at Gil`s face. "Well maybe it has something to do with my surprise I told you over the phone Cath" he said smiling, AGAIN!

In that moment Sara stepped into the room. Both Catherine and Warrick stared at her with wide eyes and their mouths open. "Sara!!!" Catherine exclaimed excited as she got over her shock and run to hug her friend almost falling over her in the process. Sara laughed and hugged her back. "Hey Cath! It's so great to see you!" she said excited. They broke the hug. "It's great to see you too! You have to tell me everything about San Fransisco!" Catherine said. " I will! We need to do some serious catching up" Sara said. Grissom and Warrick smiled as they saw the two friends reunion. "Hey! I don't get a hug? I'm the one who is in pain here" Warrick said pouting like a child and mocking hurt. They all laughed and Sara went over to his bed and hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay Rick. You scared the crap out of us!" Sara said and let go of the hug. "Thanks Sar. I'm glad you're back and I'm glad you care enough to come all the way down here it really means a lot" he said and smile at her. "Of course I care! You guys are m family. I took the fist flight as soon as I heard" She said. "Aww aren't you the sweetest?" he said in a mocking voice. She punched his arm playfully "Don't get used to it" she said joking and stock her tong out at him. Catherine and Grissom laughed and shocked their heads.

They were still with Warrick in the hospital. Grissom sat in the chair with Sara on his lap. Catherine sat in the bed next to Warrick`s feet. They were telling Sara and Warrick what had happened since she hadn't been there and he didn't remember. "I can't believe the sheriff would do something like that" Warrick said in disbelief. Shaking his head. "You don't remember anything? Talking to him in your car….anything?" Grissom asked. "Sorry Griss. I wish I remembered" he said sadly and angrily looking down at his hands. "Don't beat yourself over it Rick. Give it some time, you'll remember eventually" Catherine said putting a hand in his leg and squeezing it lightly. "Yeah…" he said smiling at her and she smiled back, staring into each others eyes a little longer that needed.. This didn't passed unnoticed by Grissom and Sara who looked at each other with knowing smiles.

"Hey guys!" Nick and Greg said in unison as they walked into the room but stopped as they saw Sara. She smiled at them and stood up from her spot at Grissom`s lap. "Sara!" Greg said excitedly and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back as tightly as he had. "Hey Greggo!" she said breaking the hug and ruffling his hair a bit. They had always been great friends and cared much about each other. He was like a little brother to her. "It's so great to have you back!" He said. " It's good to be back Greg" she said. Nick stepped over her and hugged her as well. "I'm so glad you're here Sar. We missed you" he said into the hug. "Thanks Nicky. I missed you guys too" she said breaking the hug.

"Everyone is all over Sara again! Hello people I'm the one who got shot here and almost die!" Warrick said mocking hurt again making everyone laugh. "Aww you're such a drama queen" Greg said to him and shocked his hand smiling. "I'm glad you're okay man" he said sincerely. "Thanks Greggo. But call me a drama queen again and as soon as I can get up from this bed I'll hunt you down and kick your ass" Rick said and everyone chuckled as Greg hid behind Catherine.

Nick walked toward his friend and hugged him. "I'm really glad you're okay buddy. Did they filled you in about what happened?" Nick asked. "Thanks bud. Yeah they did but I really don't remember anything" Warrick said. "That's okay. I'm sure the feds will find him" Nick said. "The feds?" they all said together. "Yeah. LVPD says that Mckeen is out of the state for sure so the FBI will handle it" Nick said disappointed that they couldn't catch this bastard themselves.

"So that means he's on the wind for real?" Catherine asked with a scared look on her face. Nick just nodded. "Don't worry about me Cath. I'll be okay" Warrick tried to reassure her. "Like hell! He might strike at you again! There's no way I'm letting you go home alone after you get out of the hospital" She said. "Cath really, I'll be…" he said but she stopped him. "Damn it Brown! Stop being so stubborn! You're coming to my house with me and Lindsay. We have a spare room so it should be no problem" she said. "I don't want to be a burden" he said ashamed looking down. "Hey, don't be silly okay? You're not a burden, you're my best friend and that's what friends do" she said sincerely. He looked at her eyes and saw that she meant it and smiled. "Thanks Cath. That means a lot." He said slightly blushing. "Don't even mention it" she said. "Dude you're blushing" Greg said and that made Warrick blush even more. Everyone laughed as his cheeks grew redder and redder. Catherine had never seen Warrick blush before and now that she had she wished he did it more often. "Aren't you the cutest?" Greg teased Warrick picking his cheek. "Get off of me man!" Warrick said shoving Greg, this caused even more laughter in the room. Sara couldn't be happier to see them laugh after everything that happened. Even thought they knew that creep was still in the wind. The laugher and teasing was interrupted by the sound of Catherine's cell. "Hello? Oh hey baby! Yeah Warrick is doing better. Wanna talk to him? Okay hold on" she said into the phone. "It's Lindsay she was really worried about you" she said handing him the phone. "Hey squirt" he said "WAAARRICKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the little girl screamed so loud and enthusiastically that everyone heard it and chuckled. " How are you Linds?" he asked. "I'm okay! But the question is how are you?" she said "I'm doing a lot better" he said. "That's great!! When you get out come over and we can play with my new games!" she said excited. Warrick laughed. "Sounds great kiddo. See ya later then?" he asked. "You bet! Feel better!" she said. "Thanks princess. Bye" he said and hung up the phone.

"She adores you" Sara said. "Yeah she really does" Catherine smiled. "I adore her too. She's a great kid Cath" he said smiling

In the meantime in Arizona….

"That son of a bitch survived! Damn it!" the man said slamming his fist in the table angrily. "I'll get my revenge. I'll kill him this time. But first I'll take him away the most precious thing of his life" he said laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

1 week later….

"Hey Cath!" Warrick greeted while he was parking his clothes. He was going to leave the hospital finally and was moving in with Catherine and Lindsay. Well at least temporally. "Hey you!. Lindsay is buying a soda she'll be right up" Catherine said and grabbed a T-shirt and started folding it "Thanks". He said. "It's just a T-shirt Rick" she said chuckling. "No, I mean for everything, for letting me stay with you and for being there for me while I was getting better. It was great to wake up and see you next to me". He said and she blushed. "You're welcome. You'd do the same for me " They were interrupted by Lindsay's excited scream "Uncle Warrick!!!" the little girl run toward him and wrapped her arms around his legs. Warrick ruffled her hair and kissed the top of her head "Hey princess! I would lift you up but my stitches may fly out" he said to the girl and she laughed "You're so silly! It's so cool that you're coming home with us. I can show you all the games I told you about and I'll beat you!" she said grinning. Warrick chuckled. "Okay Linds but remember that Warrick needs to rest okay?" Catherine said to her daughter. "But you'll still play with me right?" she asked with an expression of hope in her face that made it impossible for Warrick to ever say no. _Guess it's the effect of the Willow's woman. _He though. "Of course squirt!" he said smiling.

"Okay I'll sign the paperwork and we can leave then. I'll be right back. Be good for Uncle Warrick" Catherine said and left the room.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

Mckeen sat in his car looking at them. He was walking holding the little girl's hand and laughing with Catherine. He knew what they meant to him and he was planning of taking that happiness away from him, no matter what. He watched as they drove away and disappeared at the corner. "I need to make a plan. Fast". He said to himself.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI -CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

Warrick, Catherine and Lindsay just finished dinner and were watching a movie on the living room. It was the perfect picture. Warrick was sitting on one side his arm stretched behind the couch, Lindsay on the middle leaning into him and Catherine on the other side with her arms around her daughter and a blanket covering all three of them. Lindsay yawned and her eyes were slowly closing. "You tired kiddo?" Warrick asked her. "Yeah. Can you and mommy tuck me in?" she asked them. They both smiled at each other and nodded.

Lindsay got out of the bathroom and into the bed. Catherine and Warrick tucked her in and kissed her goodnight. "Goodnight mommy, goodnight Uncle Rick. I love you both" she said. "Goodnight baby I love you too" Catherine said and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight princess. I love you" Warrick said and kissed her on the forehead. They turned off the light and left the room. "You're really sweet with her Rick. Thank you" Cath said. "She's a great kid. She'll grow to be as beautiful and strong as her mom" he said sincerely. Catherine smiled a thank you smile and said "Wine?" he smiled "Yes please" they both laughed and went down to the kitchen. Warrick sat in the table as Catherine pored them two glasses of wine and sat down next to him. He raised his glass "For you. Thanks for being a great friend Cath" he said "For me? I like that toast" they laughed and clicked their glasses. They moved to the couch and spent hours talking al laughing. All of a sudden that topic became about the night he was shot and Catherine's face immediately changed. "I still can't believe that I don't remember anything" Warrick said frustrated. "I wish I didn't remember" she said looking down at the floor. Just then Warrick realized that she had been thought hell that night. He know he would totally loose it if something like that happened to her. "I'm sorry" he said and grabbed her hand. "For what?" she asked him confused. "For making you revive that night. I can't imagine what you went thought, I mean I just can't imagine if something like that happened to you I think I would probably loose it" He couldn't believe he just said that. She couldn't believe he just said that. "Yeah…I really thought you were gonna die on me and I just, you mean so much to me and…" she started, but broke down in tears. Warrick immediately wrapped his arms around her and tried to comfort her. Her sobs grew louder as she wrapped her arms around his waist. They stayed like that for several minutes her head against his chest and his head against hers until she recomposed herself a little and pulled away but they kept their arms around each other. "I'm sorry" she said chuckling. "Hey, don't apologize okay?" he said wiping the tears away from her face. He kept his hands there and they stared into each other eyes completely lost in them. "I don't know what I would do without you" she said caressing his jaw line. "I'm not going anywhere" he whispered and closed the distance between them. Their lips meet in a soft, lovely, short kiss. They broke apart and looked into each others eyes again. " I love you Cath. I've had for a long time" he whispered. "I love you too… so much." she whispered back. This time she leaned in for another kissed making him smile against her lips. The kiss grew more passionate and heated. Their lips parted lightly and their tongs began to battle against each other. Warrick pushed Catherine down lightly and climbed on top of her never taking his lips away from hers. Their hands roamed each others bodies and soon Warrick`s shirt was on the floor followed by all their other clothes and Warrick scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI -CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI- CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

The sunlight peeked lightly thought the curtains of the bedroom. Warrick woke up and looked at the woman sleeping next to him wrapped in his arms. The sunlight made her strawberry-blonde hair shine and she looked so beautiful while she slept. She sighed contently and moved closer to him snuggling up against him even more. He smiled and kissed her temple. She smiled in her sleep and he kissed her nose, her cheeks ,her lips, her entire face. "Well that's a nice way to wake up" she said slowly opening her eyes. "Good morning" he said kissing her lips again. "Good morning" she replied her voice raspy from sleep. She kissed him and rolled on top of him. They smiled against their kiss and the kiss became more intense. Warrick rolled her and climbed on top of her like she had done a few minutes ago and started kissing her neck. She moaned and caressed his back. The ringing of the phone startled them. "Mmmm let it ring" Warrick said against her neck hoarsely. "It might be important something from work". She rolled him down and sat on the bed as she answered the phone. "Willows" she said "Oh hey Grissom. Yeah sure" Warrick started kissing her neck again and she tried to move him away "Oh, okay Gil" he kept kissing her and touching her and she fight him but he was stronger. "Sure, see ya. Bye" she hung up and pushed Warrick down but he had his arms wrapped around her and she fell onto him. "That was evil" she said giggling. He laughed at her giggle. "No, seriously Warrick. He could suspect something" she said trying to sound and look serious but failing in both. He rolled on top of her and started kissing her. "Okay, I'm sorry. I won't do it again" he said against her lips. "Good boy" she teased. "Now I need to hurry cause I have a DB at the Tangiers" she said. He let her go and she stepped into the shower.

After she got out and they had breakfast she grabbed her things and kissed Warrick "See ya after my shift. If you need anything call me okay?" she said to him. "I will. Don't worry about me. I love you" he said and kissed her again." I love you too". And she left.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI -CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI- CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

Mckeen watched her enter the LVPD crime lab and smiled to himself. "He didn't came to work…It's my perfect opportunity…"

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI -CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI- CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

**So what do you think?? Enough Yo!Bling fluff¿? Hehe**

**Please review!!!!**


End file.
